Conventional semiconductor packaging processes require copper pillar bumps be fabricated on a wafer. At present, copper pillar bumps are mainly fabricated using a chemical plating process. However, the chemical plating process takes a long time (e.g., 60 to 70 minutes) to complete the process, and the chemical plating process requires relatively expensive equipment. The chemical plating process results in low efficiency and high production costs.